Vol. 3 Issue 108
Vol. 3 Issue 108 is the forty third issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 108th issue overall. This is the third part of Breaking Dark story arc. Synopsis Jackie Estacado's world has been crumbling around him and he fears recent events may drive his wife, Jenny, to the brink of insanity. But will Jackie be able to hold it together when he receives even more tragic family news? DAVID HINE (THE DARKNESS: FOUR HORSEMEN, THE BULLETPROOF COFFIN) and JEREMY HAUN (ARTIFACTS, Detective Comics) follow up their horrific first arc with a four-part story that will make you question everything you think you know about the Top Cow universe. Characters * Jackie Estacado * The Doppelganger * Aram * Jenny Romano * Hope * Darklings * Valko Balakov * Rosemary Wallace * Keeper Plot Summary Previously As Aram checks on Balakov, the latter recovers and regenerates back his head. Balakov then reveals that more Ancients Ones are coming to Earth. Aram asks him how did he manage to return back to Earth. Balakov says that the barriers that guarded the portals to this world have weakened. Some months ago, Valko Balakov found a Book of Power and used it to find the Heart of the Ancient. Balakov located the heart in the possession of a Doorkeeper, an ancient crone who lived in the city of Veliko Tarnovo. The crone then pulled out his heart and replaced it with the Ancient Ones. While the keeper has Balakov's heart, he can never die unless the Ancient One abandons him for a new host. Balakov then offers in possessing Aram's body, but the latter rejects. Aram then asks why did he came to America and Balakov answers that the source of disturbance in the world is located in Erewhon, Jackie's home. Meanwhile at the house, Jackie gets a call from their doctor. The doctor reveals that Hope is infected with a fatal disease, but Jackie doesn't believe her and ends the call. He then goes to check on Jenny, but finds her in the garden with the Doppelganger. Hope comes to him and tells him to don't worry as everything will be over soon. She then walks away and glances at Jackie, revealing a Darkness like form. Terrified, Jackie realizes that Hope is infected by the Darkness. Having no where to turn to, he call Sara, but she doesn't answer. Back in the house, the Doppelganger leaves Jenny in her bedroom and goes out into the city. He then approaches a homeless man and infects him with the Darkness. The Doppelganger then order the infected to go spread the infection. Back at the house, Aram comes to Jackie. He reveals that Jackie didn't killed Balakov and he's now coming after him. Meanwhile, Balakov locates the source of disturbance in the world, which turns out to be Jenny herself. As he proceeds to touch her, he's stop by Hope in her Darkness form. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3